


Boy's Club

by Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)



Series: RAUNCH [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: There's a glory hole inside the sheriff's station, and at a young age, Stiles finds himself its primary ward.





	Boy's Club

ANONYMOUS ASKED: THAT GUY IS SO HUNGRY FOR COCK! I WAS HARD IMMEDIATELY ! MADE ME THINK OF STILES SERVICING EVERY WILLING STUDS HE CAN FIND YOU KNOW, BE IT SCOTT'S FATHER WHEN HE WAS 13 AND REALIZE THAT HIS ORAL FIXATION HAD SOME EFFECT TO THE MALES AROUND HIM, HIS OWN FATHER AT THE SAME AGE, DEREK WHEN HE ARRIVED IN THEIR LIVES, PETER COMING JUST AFTER AND STARTING AN ENDLESS CYCLE OF STILES BEING USED BY WOLVES AND THEIR PACK AND PACK ADJACENT

He’s known about it before he even had hair under his arms. No one ever made a big deal about it, and so Stiles didn’t either. It was just a simple fact of the workplace that in the men’s bathroom at the sheriff’s station there was a glory hole. And not some crudely gouged, covered by paper implement– an oblong opening with smoothed over corners, cut large enough so any man could comfortably fit their cock and balls and even a hand underneath them, no matter the size or curve. 

It’s how Stiles knew for sure he was into dudes just as much as anything else. As a kid he couldn’t get enough of gawpking at the hairy, girthy men that knew they were being watched as they pissed and shat and jerked it over the porcelain on company time. Hell, oftentimes they did all three, luxuriating in the ‘me time’. 

And it wasn’t just the deputies– the bathroom was for those sobering up in custody, his dad’s men, and any other man off the street coming in to pay parking tickets or ask after local events. It quickly became Stiles’ favorite obsession to watch and catalog each and every one of them, creating systematic profiles of the men in his life. It made his heart race and his breathing thin out and his skin tingle. 

It was so illicit and yet so casual. There was no doubt the men putting on a show for him could see his whole face, knew he was just a kid, but they smirked and winked and made lewd gestures at him even so, fueling the heat beneath his cheeks and the dry orgasms he rubbed himself to in his shorts. 

He was only twelve the first time one of them actually walked up to the hole while he was there and shoved their junk through. An out of towner, no one he’d seen before, in biker’s clothes. His dick was half hard before he ever unzipped. He’d grunted at Stiles to “Hurry up and get with it, kid,” when there was a hesitation, and though he was still afraid, the tone of authority coming from an adult assured he was rushing forward to kitten lick at the warm, soft, pungent flesh in front of him. Sweaty from being packed in too tight jeans, eagerly oversensitive, not the least bit picky. 

He came in Stiles’ mouth in less than five minutes and immediately left, apparently having needed nothing else from the facilities. Stiles’ eyes had practically fluttered and the flood of spunk that had spilled out his small mouth and down his chin and neck, caught in his hands. The consistency was strange, he kept smacking his lips and flicking his tongue and drooling around it, like a dog with peanut butter on the roof of its mouth, but the smell and taste drove him wild and he cleaned up every single spot he could find– sucking it out of his shirt and scooping it from where it dripped down the stall divider. 

He was addicted from then on out. Stiles became a genuine cum slut cocksucker before his balls finished dropping. By the time he was sixteen, he was a genuine pro and a near permanent installation at the stall in the corner. It was like his part time job. After school he rode his bike to his dad’s work, said hello to everyone, and parked his ass on the can to diligently pay his dues. 

Everyone had to know it was him by now. Where else would he be all those hours? Maybe the women genuinely didn’t see it, but the deputies could see his upturned nose, beauty marked face, full pink lips and he drew them in balls deep and slurped noisily around their scrotum. They still just ruffled his hair, called him sport, bought him ice creams. But inside the stall– well. He could list his favorites. 

Chris Argent, head of one of the founding families, benefactor to many a small business, was a new regular. Ever since his very public separation from Victoria. Head of town council, he had plenty of legitimate excuses to be seeing the sheriff regularly. His visits to the stalls on the way out was a new fixture. Dark jeans, grey bikini cut briefs, salt and pepper pubes, a fetish for age play and praise. He loved to tell Stiles what a pretty kid he was, how soft his lips were, how obedient he was, and always demanded to finish on his “boycock”, jerking himself to the finish line so he could paint Stiles’ admittedly small dick and balls with his spunk. He was always trim and clean and gruffly muttered thanks as he left. 

His opposite in many ways– and if the rumor mill were to be believed, long time tryst– Peter Hale, had his share too. Always immediately after Chris, funnily enough. Dick shorter than average but the fattest Stiles has ever seen, thick thighs, Italian boots. He wears a lot of thongs and likes to hold onto the top of the divider while he fucks Stiles’ mouth hard and fast. He likes it sloppy, likes to hook a thumb in the corner of Stiles’ lips and tug to make him drool all over. He likes it when Stiles chokes and gags, likes to hold him by the back of the neck as he comes straight down the kid’s throat. He’s forever promising one day that he’s gonna get Chris to spitroast Stiles with him. It’s a fantasy for all three of them. 

Deputy Parrish and Scott are similarly sweet and simple, but pretty polar opposite in presentation. The young deputy is immaculately groomed, wears the en vogue black boxer briefs, has coinpurse balls and cute, blonde body hair. Scott’s never trimmed a day in his life, has holes and skids in his Spiderman boyshorts, seems not to notice his foreskin is dirty. But they both stammer and stutter, hold their arms limply at their sides even as their hands clench into fists, and adorably warn Stiles when they’re about to shoot, try to pull out. Jordan’s cum is nearly flavorless, pearly white and quite thin. It’s Stiles’ palate cleanser midway through the evening. Scott’s spunk is salty, thick as paint, reeks on his breath the rest of the night. He suckles both their dick heads till he has to be pushed off, whining as he laps at their piss slits. 

His dad stayed away at first, but succumbed eventually. He kept his pants up, just pulled his cock out through his fly and tucked his thumbs in his utility belt. He stayed utterly silent the whole time, as though he could afford them both some plausible deniability if his voice never confirmed the incest. Stiles didn’t mind. It just made it all the hotter to listen intently for hitches of breath, shifting of feet, cut off moans and hands slapped against the wall. His dad liked when Stiles mouthed at the sides of his shaft, blew cool air against his swollen head, kissed the underside. He never let Stiles taste his cum, but would let the boy lick him clean after. 

The creme de la creme was Beacon Hills’ own prodigal son though, Derek Hale. Young and brooding and so sexy Stiles’ heart practically stopped, he actually stumbled across the hole by accident, but became a frequent flier when Stiles had greedily sucked the dribbles of piss from his uncut cock and then kept going. Derek went commando. Derek had a massive bush, foreskin that hung way over his dickhead, balls a man could choke on, and a penchant for dirty raunch that often made Stiles cream his pants more than once as he sucked the insatiable guy through multiple orgasms of his own. Derek loved to make him lick inside his skin, clean all around the ridges of his dickhead and tease the sensitive flesh. He loved to piss in Stiles’ mouth, cum on his eyelashes, rest his balls in his mouth for long, long minutes, and even introduced Stiles to the mindblowing world of ass eating as he loved to have his incredibly hairy, swamped hole sucked and licked and kissed and tongue fucked. Hell, they even started straight up having sex. Derek ditched the hole to drag Stiles’ ass under the divider so he could fuck the boy on the dirty floor. And Stiles found he liked having cum in his ass just as much as he loved it in his mouth. 

 

 


End file.
